


"Parental" Advice

by Yamiga



Series: Sunflower [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise is stuck in a sticky situation. Asking Arima for help seems to be the most sensible thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Parental" Advice

 

“It's nice to see you again Haise, but so soon.” Arima greeted as the rather nervous investigator entered the office. “I wonder what's been troubling you. You seem stressed.”

 

Haise's legs felt like jello as he crossed over the threshold. He sat in the chair across from Arima's desk and took a deep breath. Promptly setting his briefcase down on the ground, he looked around the rather large office. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in Arima's office. Supposedly that was an honor among investigators. As he continued to glance past Arima, he noticed a short, white haired girl organizing the book shelf behind the desk. She wore a standard dress skirt and white blouse. Somewhere else in the room, sweeping up a mess was a boy around the girl's age. He had white hair as well. Haise thought it was odd, and wondered if being special class meant that you had your own assistants. If so, he wondered what it would be like if he ever became special class. He would surely put Urie to work.

 

“So what is it you need Haise?” Arima broke his train of thought. “You seemed very nervous on the phone.”

 

“Oh...um...” The investigator itched his hair. “It's funny really...it's a lot. I don't even know where to start.” He took a deep breath. “It's about, um...Arima I have a strange question to ask you.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Haise took yet another deep breath. “Have you ever been in love?” The air and atmosphere seemed to thicken. Arima rose and eyebrow as he clasped his hands on the desk. He gazed at Haise like a parent would gaze at a concerned child. Even his assistants seemed to stop to hear the answer.

 

“Well yes.” Arima softly replied. “Since I was fifteen.”

 

_Wow._ “Oh.” Haise blinked. “Well...that's kind of how I feel now. But, I mean, I'm obviously not fifteen and...” He was getting nervous, and Arima could tell.

 

“It's a bit more serious, I suppose.” The white haired investigator spoke. 

 

“Yeah!” Haise beamed. “It's just that, the person I'm in love with...well, I'm thinking of marrying...proposing to....ugh...” Nervously, he gazed at Arima. “I'm not sure if you know anything about marriage_”

 

“I'm married.” Arima assured. 

 

“You are?” The half ghoul was obviously taken back. 

 

“Well I did say I was in love since I was fifteen.”

 

“So is it the same...did you marry, the same person?” Haise didn't really want to prod at Arima's personal life but his mentor had practically opened that door. There was no turning back.

 

“Yes. Though he was married before he married me.” Arima smiled. “But if it helps, I married the first person I fell in love with.”

 

_He. So he's married to a guy that makes me feel a lot better._ Haise continued. “Okay, well then...like I said, I want to propose to him. He's really important to me and, I just...I need advice on what to do. Should I? Or should I wait? I mean, I think now is a great time for marriage. We're getting older and times is...time isn't stopping. ”

 

“Neither is life.” Arima replied. “And that depends. Do you actually love this person?”

 

“Yes! I do! I really love him. I feel like I've known him for a while!” Haise found himself standing. “Despite my amnesia, it seems like he's the only memory I have to cling to, and I just don't want to let him slip away. I feel that if I marry him...things will be so much clearer. I feel like if I don't, I can lose him at any moment.” Haise sighed, and nervously sunk back into his seat. He clasped his hands on his lap. “He's super fragile. When I found him, he was in a terrible situation. ”

 

Arima smiled. “He reminds you of your old life? If I recall, didn't you tell me that you didn't want to remember your old life? That everything over these two years would be ruined.”

 

“Yeah...” The half ghoul smiled and nervously grabbed his chin. “But the thing is, when I look at him, I do remember my past, but I remember a good part of my past. I mean I don't really remember...I just...can feel some of my past.” He took a deep breath. “And I know marriage is jumping the gun but....I'm getting older...”

 

“You think you can juggle your investigations and a spouse? Also, what about your squad, do they know about him?” Arima smiled. “The idea of marriage is fun, but in reality it's quite difficult.” 

 

“Is it difficult for you?” Haise asked. 

 

“Sometimes. And the whole marriage process is stressful.” 

 

“So what are you saying...”

 

“Don't jump the gun. It's okay to be in love, but maybe wait a while. Keep in mind you are a first class investigator and the leader of a squad. You have a lot of responsibilities.”

 

Haise sighed. “And that's the thing....anything can happen. I don't want something to happen before...I really love him, and I want him to know that.”

 

“Marriage may not be the solution then.” Arima smiled. “Just be there for him... I'm sure he knows you love him.”

 

Haise rested his head on the desk. “Was that how life was for you? Before you were married...”

 

The white haired investigator shrugged. “Before I was married....well, life was....my current spouse and I didn't speak. We knew each other in high school, but friction had caused us to split. We weren't close until recently.”

 

“Friction?”

 

“It's a long story.” Arima chuckled. “But enough about me. You came for help, didn't you?”

 

“It's just hard I guess. I never thought I'd feel like this. Months ago, I would've thought the idea of love was far-fetched, now, I'm thinking about proposing to someone.” Haise itched his hair. “I wonder how the squad would react, if they figured out I was getting married. They'd flip.”

 

“Urie would be pleased.” Arima said in a rather sarcastic tone. “Just another person he'd be forced to listen too.” 

 

“No,” Haise thought of his blond partner. “He's not the type to order people around.” He laughed. “Actually, he's a waiter. He's used to taking orders.”

 

“What about living arrangements?” Arima joked. “Are you sure you could fit another person in your home?”

 

Haise laughed. “Maybe I was...jumping to conclusions.” He admitted. “Marriage is big.”

 

“But it is important. Just not now Haise. Take a deep breath and make things last, rather than rush them. An early and forced marriage can ruin more than one person's life, trust me. Rushed decisions in general can ruin lives.” 

 

Haise, feeling a bit better stood. As he did so, his brief case fell flat on the ground. He reached to pick it up but couldn't in time before Arima's white haired assistant had walked by and tripped over it. 

 

“Oh...I'm...sorry!” Haise attempted to help him up, but he only glared. He got up, retrieved his broom and continued to sweep the floor. Arima gazed and laughed.

 

“Sorry...” Haise tried again, but the assistant remained quiet.

 

“He hears you, he's just impatient.” The Special Class investigator spoke. “Is that all you have to talk to me about?”

 

“Yes! Thank you so much!” He itched his head. “I'll see you later.” 

Haise took a step back and made way to turn. He had nearly crossed the threshold before Arima called out to him again.

 

“Haise...” His voice was soft and caring as usual.

 

“Yes sir.” The half ghoul turned around.

 

“May I ask the name of the person whom you're so infatuated with?”

 

Haise as usual blushed. “Nagachika Hideyoshi. He's a really amazing person...he's just... I feel like I've know him for ever.”

 

Arima rose an eyebrow. “I imagine so.” He smiled. “Good bye Haise.”

 

As the half ghoul left, Arima took a heavy breath and placed his head on the desk. He stared at the two who remained in the office, still cleaning and doing their chores.

 

“He called us assistants.” The girl called from the book shelf.

 

“He put his stupid case on the ground.” The boy replied. “And tripped me.”

 

“What a weirdo.” Both twins called in unison.

 

“Ryu, Aki...” Arima rubbed his head. “Be nice.” His stress levels had increased dramatically. Nagachika Hideyoshi was just another problem he'd have to deal with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that despite the fact that Arima is a strong, Shinigami, person, he has a good life at home and someone who actually cares for him. People think that he's really cold, heartless, and sadistic, but he has a very human nature. 
> 
> If you like this then please follow my blog at yamiga123.tumblr.com. As my questions! I write theories, etc. I reblog stuff!


End file.
